Get 'Em Hooked
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Alternate Universe Trory Rory and Tristan are seemingly drawn together and soon they won't be able to keep their hands off each other... Ratings may change in later chapters


Title: Got 'Em Hooked   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Not that I'd tell you if I did...  
  
Summary: Rory Gilmore held an innocence that no one at Chilton had ever seen. It was refreshing to have an actual Mary at the school... but when her parents remarry and move her across the country to Hawaii for a year she changes. Now returning to Chilton for her junior year, the once innocent girl is the girl all the bad boys want. But when Chilton's king, Tristan DuGrey, returns, the two are drawn to one another and have problems keeping to themselves. Complete AU.   
  
Author's note: For my story I'm going to pretend that Tristan had already been sent away when Rory began to attend so neither know each other...  
  
Chapter One: Reel 'em in  
  
Rory Hayden stood in front of Chilton, her eyes sweeping over the familiar building. She had only attended Chilton for half of a quarter when her parents announced they were getting married. They then moved from Stars Hollow, Connecticut to Honolulu, Hawaii for a year while Christopher tied up some loose ends and started his own business around the country. A year later the happy Hayden family returned to Connecticut but moved to Hartford instead, where Loralei opened an inn of her own and Chris joined forces with Richard Gilmore and his father, Gregory Hayden.   
  
Stepping into the building Rory knew that no one would remember her. Why would they? She only attended the school for a mere five weeks before moving away. While she was there no one made an attempt to know her and the only encounters she did have were with Paris Gellar, a girl who Rory was sure would have forgotten her since she was no longer there as competition.   
  
Making her way down the hall, Rory ran her fingers through her coffee brown, turned auburn due to so much sun, hair and shook her head as heads turned in her direction. It was amazing that no one noticed her before, but now after a year away and changing in a few ways, eyes were following her almost religiously. She smirked slightly to herself and made her way to the Head Master's office so she could be reassigned to classes and get a new locker.   
  
After retrieving her schedule and getting a new locker assignment, Rory stopped by the restroom. Stepping into the girls' room, she walked over to the mirror and checked her reflection, wondering was so different about her that now had people's attention.   
  
Meeting her own eyes in her reflection she looked herself over from head to toe. Staring at her hair she saw nothing great about it. Her once dark brown hair had turned slightly auburn with hints of blonde, as well. The color was unique and undeniably natural. It was silky and straight with no strand out of its place. It had grown quite a bit, her hair now almost touching the beginning of her hip. Still, Rory didn't see anything that would want to make people look at her. Her skin was darker, a golden brown that she had earned from hanging out at the beach with the people she had befriended.   
  
Touching her lips for a minute, she recalled all the parties she had gotten talked into attending and all of the boys she had kissed in the past year... Hawaiian boys were so different from the ones in Connecticut... so charming and so cute. She never would've imagined herself kissing one boy, let alone twelve or more, but as much as she hated to admit it, Hawaii had changed her... although she was far from complaining.  
  
Shaking her head, she went back to studying herself. She had grown about two inches and had filled out a bit. She was still as skinny as before but now her hips were fuller and her ass was more firm. Her stomach was more defined and she had more muscle from all the sailing and surfing she had done. Still, Rory didn't see anything remarkably interesting about her and decided to pass it off as something that might have been in her hair or stuck to her shoe.   
  
When she heard the warning bell ring from outside, she picked up her purse and grabbed her notebooks. Exiting the bathroom she made her way down the corridor and to room 319. Taking a seat in the last row near the window, she crossed her legs and waited for the teacher to enter so she could get her textbook.   
  
She placed her elbows on the desktop and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her eyes glued to the door. As she watched the students enter, she was surprised that she hadn't noticed any of her classmates. She had always prided herself on having a good memory and was disappointed in herself for not remembering any of the students that had entered.  
  
However, all disappointment left her mind when a boy entered the classroom. "I surely would have remembered him..." Rory though to herself as she took him in.   
  
To say that he was gorgeous was an understatement. He was tall, but not too tall, standing not an inch over 6'1. He had messy blonde hair that looked very unkept but clean. The kind of hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through. He was tan, no doubt from vacationing in the Bahamas or somewhere else just as glamorous. Even from the uniform she could tell he was quite built and took care of his body. Running her eyes back up his body she noticed a gold chain around his neck with a number, 27, dangling from it, no doubt his number for some sport. Going back to his face her eyes met a pair of blue. Staring into them she decided that she could drown in them. Rory had never seen such a mesmerizing blue and she couldn't quite look away.   
  
The bell rang and finally tore Rory from her trance. Smiling at him, she rose from her seat and made her way to the front of the class where she noticed the teacher was. "Odd... I didn't even see him come in..." She thought to herself.  
  
Tristan walked into his first hour slightly peeved. Everything about Chilton had remained the same and it kind of annoyed him how everyone still acted. Shouldn't they have grown up by now? He knew they couldn't have though, because they were still stuck here. Stuck in a reality that they imagined was the whole world with drunken nights and hangover mornings. The parties every night and the flavor of the weeks used to be his thing, as well, he reminded himself as he winked at the girls watching him, the girls that would always be watching him.   
  
As he entered his Physics class, however, Tristan stopped in his tracks as he saw one of the most beautiful creatures seated in a desk in the rest right corner of the classroom, her chin rested boredly in the palm of her delicate hand.   
  
He smiled a genuine smile when he noticed her taking him in. She didn't drool like the other girls did, she simply observed him. While her eyes ran over him, his eyes roamed over her. "If she can look, so can I." He said to himself, looking her over.  
  
This girl had long legs that seemed to go on for miles and when they ended they met with her shapely, but toned hips. Her slender waist ran up to her sculpted chest and into her neck where her head was posed. She had a tan that you couldn't mistake for fake. She had long, straight hair that was a mixture of colors that he couldn't quite pinpoint as natural or dye. His eyes swept over her lips that had a hint of lipstick, but wasn't caked on like many other girls who attended Chilton. Finally looking into her eyes he was shocked to be met with such an amazing blue. They were a light blue, but not so light you would call it sky blue. They had a turquoise tint and white specks. Saying this girl was gorgeous would be an understatement, Tristan though to himself.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the bell, Tristan went to his seat, his eyes not leaving hers until she turned away and made her way to the front of the room to talk to Mr. Duggan, but not before flashing him a brilliant smile.  
  
Making her way to the teacher's desk, Rory felt as if 27 pairs of eyes were glued to her. She wondered why they were watching her and she soon began to believe that she had something stuck to her shoe, or worse, her skirt was tucked into her panties. Of course the last couldn't have been possible because she could feel her skirt hitting the back of her leg with each step she took. Glancing down at her feet she quickly discarded that thought as well when she noticed nothing attached to her.   
  
Shaking her head, she stopped before the teacher and searched for his name that she had briefly read while looking at her schedule.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Duggan," She said, glad that the name had finally come to her, "I'm new and I was wondering if I could get the assigned textbook." Rory stated, flashing him her white teeth in a wonderful smile.  
  
"Of course. Put your name in the cover. Since school just started yesterday, you won't be behind in any of your classes. Yesterday was an assembly for the entire school and it only gave us teachers enough time to pass out the texts." Mr. Duggan explained as he handed her the Physics book.  
  
Nodding, she took the book and went to her seat while saying, "thank you."   
  
When Rory made it back to her seat she was slightly surprised to see the boy she had had a staring contest with sitting in the seat beside her.   
  
Raising her eyebrow at him, she sat down in her seat and crossed her legs yet again. Reaching into her purse she removed a pen and clicked it once so the point would come out. Signing her name in cursive, she double-checked the Loralei Hayden. Finding it to her liking, she closed the book and turned her attention to the teacher in front of the classroom.   
  
Taking out a notebook, she flipped it open to the first page and began to write down almost everything he had said obtaining to the first chapter they would be reading.   
  
Forty-five minutes later, Mr. Duggan had stopped talking and gave the class the remaining six minutes to talk to our classmates.   
  
Not knowing anyone in the classroom, Rory decided to let her gaze swim through the sea of people that she would be graduating with. Finally settling on the boy next to her, Rory wasn't the shocked to see him staring at her.   
  
Smiling at him, she started a conversation starting with the basics.  
  
"Rory Hayden."   
  
Tristan had been watching this girl for at least half the period and he couldn't quite force himself to stop. Something about her intrigued him and he wasn't so sure that it was all because she was so beautiful. When her eyes fall on his, he tried to look away. He almost did, until she spoke.  
  
"Rory Hayden." The name had rolled off of her tongue and the sound was music to his ears. The way she spoke with such confidence and ease was amazing for the woman seated next to him.   
  
"Tristan DuGrey." Tristan said with just as much confidence only he couldn't completely say that he felt it as much as he had originally sounded.   
  
"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around..." Rory asked, looking away from Tristan long enough to glance at the birds outside of the classroom.   
  
Turning her gaze back to him, she let a giggle escape her. "I'm sorry..." She apologized, "it's just that you look so confused." She told him when he gave her a questioning gaze.  
  
"No. I mean, yes, I am quite confused... I'm not new. I figured you were." Tristan said.  
  
Rory laughed again, "No, I am new. I just went here before. I was here last year but only for five weeks. Then I moved to Hawaii with my parents." Rory explained.  
  
"Oh. That would explain why you didn't see me around then. I was at a military school last year. I only returned the last week of the year, last year." Tristan said as he stared at this girl in amazement. If she had gone here the year before why was the school buzzing about the new girl?   
  
When the bell rang, Rory slid out of her desk with ease and didn't even look back at Tristan. She gracefully made her way to room 103 and left the thoughts of Tristan DuGrey behind her. If she had learned anything from when she was at Chilton last it was the boys like Tristan DuGrey would come to her. No need to make herself crazy over some boy she only had a five minute conversation with, after all.   
  
Tristan stood behind baffled. He couldn't remember when a girl had just walked away from him like that. No goodbye, no wistful gaze in his direction before leaving the room, she just sauntered out like she held the world in her hand.   
  
Walking out of the room, Tristan walked up to his friends that he knew had class with him next. "Duncan, Bowman..." Tristan acknowledged, falling into step beside them as they strutted down the hall to 103.   
  
"DuGrey... have you seen the new girl, man? She is hot." Bowman said, stressing the word as if she were on fire.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her." Tristan said, leaving it at that as he stepped into his second hour.   
  
All three boys instantly spotted her sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by Summer McCain, Miranda Jones, Mackenzie Wannamaker, and Audrey Kuehn.   
  
"Damn." Was the only word the boys could process as they saw her laughing with the four of the most sought after girls in their junior class.   
  
Rory said down in the classroom and was instantly swarmed by four girls. Summer, Randi, Kenzie, and Audrey were the names she was given as the girls sat down surrounding her. Summer to the right of her, Audrey to her left, Randi behind her and Kenzie in front of her.   
  
"Hello." Rory said as the girls surrounded her.  
  
"Hey." They said together before looking at her questioningly. She remembered Summer from the year before and knew that she had been one of the more popular girls in their grade. She figured that the girls with her were just as popular if not more.   
  
"Rory Hayden." She said when she realized that the four of them were trying to place her on their radar, seeing if they could remember her from the year before or from any summer parties. "I'm new here, I just moved here from Hawaii." She explained, glancing around her quickly.  
  
"Hang with us?" Randi asked nonchalantly, filing her nails and not looking up while she asked us.  
  
"Yea..." Rory said just as unaffected, although inside she was jumping for joy. She didn't care about the fact that these were the so-called popular girls, just that she had been asked to join a group.   
  
"Cool." Summer said and the other three girls echoed.  
  
After talking to the girls for two minutes, Rory glanced behind Kenzie and noticed the boy from before, Tristan DuGrey, and two other boys entering the room and watching her. She guessed that these boys were the most wanted or "popular" since almost everyone in the room fell silent when they entered, except for Summer, Kenzie, Audrey, Randi, herself, and two boys on the other side of the room.  
  
She noticed that Tristan and the other two boys were headed in the direction of the other two in the room who didn't get completely silent and realized that only the ones who weren't considered to be in the highest of the Chilton elite were the ones who quieted down.   
  
Odd, Rory thought to herself before rejoining the conversation she was having with the four girls before her.  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, Rory discovered that three of her four morning classes had Tristan in them and she shared three of the four classes with at least two of the four girls she had earlier befriended.   
  
Walking into the cafeteria with Summer and Randi on either side of her, she laughed along with them as Summer told her a joke she had heard being told minutes before when she was in the girls bathroom. It wasn't really funny, but it was cute and it made her laugh either way.  
  
Following them to a lunch table she noticed Paris Gellar out of the corner of her eye sitting with Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant she remembered their names being. She inwardly laughed as she saw Paris try to place her. Taking her seat across from Randi, Summer, and Kenzie, she sat next to Audrey.   
  
"So... there's a party tonight at Duncan's. Are we going?" Audrey asked as she unscrewed the top to her bottled water. Putting the drink to her lips she let the coolness run through her as she swallowed the clear liquid. Placing the bottle back on the table, she looked around the table waiting for an answer.  
  
"Of course we're going. Rory, want to come over after school and get ready with us?" Randi asked as she set down her diet coke.  
  
Simply nodding, Rory popped a blow pop in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. "Sure. You guys can follow me to my house so I can get a few outfits and then I'll follow you over." Rory said.  
  
"Cool." Randi said flipping open the latest issue of Teen People and getting lost in an article about Orlando Bloom.   
  
"So Ror, after parties the girls normally spend the night at my place. Do you want to spend the night, too? I know it's a school night but I have like thirty bathrooms so getting ready in the morning will not be a problem." Audrey assured her.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. My parents are going to some charity thing tonight anyway so my parents won't mind." Rory told her as she crossed her arms and laid her head down. Scanning the cafeteria she spotted the gorgeous blonde and watched him. She was beginning to lose herself in everything he did. The way he smiled, his laugh, how his hair stood in every direction...   
  
She found herself getting lost in a sea of blue and jumped up. She hadn't realized that she had been caught staring. This boy was starting to have a weird affect of her and she couldn't quite figure out whether she liked it or not...  
  
Tristan noticed Rory had instantly been accepted by Summer and her clique which didn't really surprise Tristan one bit. She was exactly the kind of girl that every other girl wanted to be and if she was going to be envied at the school it only seemed appropriate she at least keep some attention off of her and onto the other girls at the school.   
  
When lunch was over Rory headed to her locker with Audrey in toe since the two girls had College Prep English 3 honors together next. Taking out two more notebooks for her next two classes, Rory followed Audrey to her locker that was only five down from her own.  
  
"What are you going to wear tonight?" Rory asked as she fell against the locker beside Audrey.  
  
"Girl, I don't even know. It has to be just right and I won't know until I can look at all my clothes and eliminate anything that I've worn before, everything that would clash with whatever you all decide to wear, and to make sure the bikini that I decide to wear tonight matches it, as well..." Audrey said as she rummaged through her locker looking for her favorite pen.  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of thought processing just for one outfit, Audy." Rory said.  
  
"Mary, I knew you wanted me but you didn't have to block my locker to get my attention." A husky voice said into Rory's ear, causing her to jump up slightly.  
  
Turning, she relaxed when she noticed Tristan. "Tristan, my name is Rory, not Mary. And if you think I'm innocent you don't know anything about me." Rory said, still not removing herself from the locker.  
  
"Oh, I disagree Mar. Your eyes give you away... I doubt you've even made it past first base." Tristan said, a smirk placed firmly on his handsome face.  
  
Grabbing Tristan by his tie and pulling him to her, Rory giggled at his expression. Pressing her body to his, she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Doubt what you want, DuGrey... but you'll never really know." Rory said seductively in his ear and pulled away from him, but not before kissing him on his mouth and running her tongue over his bottom lip. Sliding away from him she fell into step with Audrey and began talking about what she was going to wear that night, both girls acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Damn DuGrey... is this girl getting to you or what?" Austin Green asked as he walked past him and into the classroom beside his locker.   
  
Tristan shook his head clear and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe she wasn't that innocent... but she'd still be his Mary...  
  
Walking out of the school at the end of the day, Tristan watched as Rory descended the steps with Audrey by her side and Summer, Mackenzie, and Miranda behind them. Even though Rory had only come to school that morning, he had to think hard to remember a time when the five girls hadn't been together like they were now. It seemed like she had been there the whole time, although Tristan knew that wasn't the case...  
  
"So is someone riding with me or did you all drive to school separately?" Rory asked as she unlocked her 2001 XK8 Jaguar convertible.   
  
"Summer and Randi drive to school... Kenzie rides with Summer and I normally ride with Randi but I'll ride with you." Audrey said, after checking with Randi to see if that was all right.  
  
"Okay, hop in. Sum, Randi, just follow me, I only live about six minutes away." Rory told them as she started her car and screeched out of the parking lot, Dashboard Confessionals blaring in her car and echoing in the pit as she drove away from the school, Summer and Miranda not far behind her.   
  
When they arrived at Rory's house, they all parked their cars in the circle by the fountain in the middle of Rory's driveway and turned off their cars. Making their way to the mansion, Rory unlocked the door and held it open for the four girls.  
  
"There's still a few boxes everywhere. We haven't unpacked everything, yet." Rory told them as they walked up the steps. Stopping in front of the third door on the right, she pushed the door open and ushered the girls in.   
  
Walking to her closet Rory pulled out a duffel bag and just grabbed a whole bunch of clothes and threw them in. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out four bikinis, not knowing which one she would want to wear. Walking into her bathroom she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, perfume, and razor and came back out. Dropping all the stuff into her bag she walked back to her closet and grabbed a pair of Hollister jogging pants and a white cami. Going into her bathroom she changed into the outfit she had just gotten out of her closet, through her uniform in the hamper and then walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing another uniform from her closet, she left it on the hanger so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Throwing on her favorite pair of Etnies she grabbed at least seven pairs of shoes and threw them in her bag as well. Two minutes later she threw the bag over her shoulder and glanced at the girls.  
  
"Ready?" She asked as the girls stared wide-eyed at her.  
  
"You just did all of that in three minutes and forty seven seconds." Kenzie told her, amazed.  
  
"I get it from my mother." Rory explained and headed toward the door grabbing her purse off of her dresser and her cell phone from the charger.  
  
Walking down the steps she walked over to a table by the door and scribbled a note down for her parents telling them that she was spending the night at Audrey's and going to Kenzie's to get ready for a party she had been invited to. Promising to call in the morning before school she quickly wrote I love you and then made her way to the door again.  
  
After stopping at the other girl's houses to get their clothes and so they could change, they finally arrived at Mackenzie's. Going up the stairs to her room, the girls all collasped on her bed that was in the middle of the room. Each of their heads were in the middle and it looked like a scene from The Babysitter's Club.   
  
"Today was exhausting..." Summer said quietly, a yawn escaping through her pursed lips.  
  
"You're telling me." Rory said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I vote... we sleep until 7:30 and then get ready. The party doesn't start until 10 so we'll have enough time to get ready..." Randi said through a yawn.  
  
"I second that." Audrey said.  
  
"All right." Kenzie said as she got off of the bed to set her alarm clock.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Rory whispered before she fell into a deep slumber about a certain blonde haired boy with mesmerizing blue eyes. 


End file.
